


Tramp Steamers and Such

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: During a perilous journey filled with action, adventure, and world-ending religious relics, Kristoff and Anna finally get a moment to themselves on a friend’s tramp steamer.Raiders of the Lost Ark AU. Posted for Kristanna smut weekend on tumblr





	Tramp Steamers and Such

**Author's Note:**

> First day of smut weekend!
> 
> Prompt was: Mine/Yours

The ship rocked as Anna entered their little cabin, blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she carefully balanced the bowl of water in her hand and closed the door.

Kristoff sat up on the hard bed as she came in. His entire body ached from the events of earlier in the day and the stiff mattress gave little relief.

He grunted in pain as he turned his body to sit on the edge, eyes widening as Anna placed the bowl on the small table and tossed the blanket on the bed, revealing a long and tight satin nightgown.

“Where-” Kristoff started, clearing his throat before continuing, “where, ah, did you get that?”

Anna glanced down at the nightgown and put her hands on her hips. “Oh; it’s from _them._ Him, specifically. I have a feeling I’m not the first girl to travel with those pirates.”

“You look beautiful.” Kristoff winced after he spoke, but not from the pain. He wasn’t entirely sure what possessed him to say that. Of course she was always beautiful, but after days spent in the hot desert and escaping snake-ridden enclosed caves, she seemed to glow in the ivory-white nightdress. Her normally plaited hair fell straight down her back. God, he hadn’t seen her like that in a long time. He missed it.

“Oh…yeah?” Anna found herself blushing before turning away and cursing herself. Why did he have to be so goddamn charming? She was always drawn back to him, even though she knew he was nothing but trouble. Their relationship had fallen apart years before, she should know better. But something in the universe kept bringing them together.

“Yeah.”

She walked over to the black-spotted full-length mirror as Kristoff began unbuttoning his dusty, bloody shirt.

Anna looked at herself in the mirror, turning to the side for a moment before facing it fully again. She couldn’t help as a humorless giggle left her throat. She looked like someone from another life time. “I feel like a bride in this.” She made eye contact with Kristoff using the mirror and he quickly looked back down at his shirt, preoccupying himself with the buttons. “But that hasn’t been the case for a while, has it?”

At this, Kristoff’s hands froze. He looked back up at Anna. She wasn’t paying him any attention, but he could tell she was holding back.

Finally, she turned her head and almost _tsked_ at the sorry sight before her.

He sat on the edge of the bed, shirt unbuttoned, and looking absolutely miserable. _Good,_ she thought. _Serves him right._

But he _did_ spend the day fighting what felt like half an army and got dragged by a car, so Anna couldn’t help but give him a little sympathy.

“Here,” she said, joining him on the bed. She began to gingerly pull the shirt off him.

Kristoff hissed in pain as his muscles ached and his wounds burned as she pulled off the shirt. “I don’t need any help.”

“Yes, you do,” Anna said, throwing the garment to the floor.

“I-”

But then she softly pressed on his chest, pushing him toward the mattress. Kristoff didn’t have any more complaints.

She took one of the small towels provided and pressed it into the bowl of water before ringing it out. She gently dabbed around one of the larger wounds on his shoulder, cleaning off the blood.

It was silent between them as she leaned over him, cleaning his injuries. Anna purposefully remained sitting on the side of the bed as to not get too close, but she felt his eyes drawing her in.

Kristoff gently grabbed her hand, stopping her motion. “I never apologized…for all those years ago.”

Anna took her hand away and continued her care. “No, you didn’t. But…that was a different time.” She couldn’t help the earnestness that slipped from her voice. “ _You’re_ different.”

“I’ve grown.”

“We’ve both grown. You were a boy too afraid of his own feelings and I…” she went back to the bowl before moving the damp towel to his forehead. “I was girl who simply had too many of them. We were young and headstrong-”

“Hold on – if I’ve learned anything from all this, it’s that you’re _still_ just as stubborn as an ass.” Kristoff grinned at the fake-offended gasp that left her mouth.

“Well _you_ are just as bull-headed as ever!” Anna smacked him on the chest and his grin quickly faded as he gulped in pain.

“Jesus, Anna!”

“Well that’s what you get!” She brought the towel to his chest and began cleaning the wound that lay just above his heart. “For leaving me.”

“I thought that’s what the punch was for.”

“You deserved both.”

“That I did.”

“It’s funny,” Anna began, voice getting quieter. “You used to run when you got scared.”

Kristoff felt guilt rise in his gut as she looked him in the eyes.

“That’s how I can tell you’ve changed. With everything you did today and this entire journey really, I see now that-”

“I don’t run anymore.”

Anna paused for a moment. “Kris…”

“I _don’t_ run.” Kristoff hoped she saw the sincerity in his eyes. “And I will never run again.”

All Anna could do was gaze down into his dark eyes.

“Anna, if we – somehow – make it out of this alive, I swear-”

“I don’t want any more promises. If _I’ve_ learned anything from all this, it’s that all we really have is right now.”

It was Kristoff’s turn for silence.

“Does this hurt?” Anna asked as she tended to his chest.

He nodded, eyes glancing down at her lips.

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss right above his heart.

He felt it beat wildly against his ribs.

Anna pulled away and dropped the towel to the floor, forgetting all about the bowl. “Where else does it hurt?”

Kristoff brought his fingertips up to his forehead, unable to think about anything except the feeling of her lips on his skin.

Anna hitched up the nightgown and straddled his waist, bringing both her hands to rest on his solid chest. She leaned down and kissed his right eyebrow.

Kristoff’s breath hitched as she sat upon him, her hair falling over her shoulders. He could already feel the familiar and desperate pressure building in his stomach.

With her hands still pressed against his warm chest, Anna began to rock slowly against him.

The heat of her thighs felt _incredible_ and Kristoff closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying to stop the growing stiffness in his pants.

Anna pushed herself back the slightest bit, sitting right above the bulge in his trousers.

“Anna!” Kristoff gasped, eyes wide and questioning as he gazed up at her.

“What should I tend to next, Kris? Your shoulder?” She leaned down and kissed his left shoulder. “Your jaw?” She pulled away just enough to place her lips over a bruise on his jaw. She felt him shiver underneath her. “Your lips?”

She spoke less than an inch away from his lips and Kristoff lifted his head to kiss her, but she pulled back before they could meet. “Anna, please-”

“Or,” Anna asked, grinding against him, “should I take care of this for you?”

Kristoff’s hands gripped her waist tightly, digging into the silky material of the gown as a groan escaped his throat. _God,_ how he missed her. “Anna…” he mumbled her name again, mind quickly clouding over.

“What do you need, Kristoff?” Anna asked seriously.

“You,” he managed to gasp out.

At this, Anna pulled his hands away, dropping them to his stomach. She gripped the hem of the dress that was bunched around her thighs and pulled it over her head in one fluid motion, tossing it to the floor. “And what do you want?”

Kristoff felt his heart stop. “ _You._ I’ve always wanted you.”

Anna brought her hands to his waist and grabbed his belt. Without breaking eye contact, she pulled the warn leather through the buckle. She began to pull it through the loops of his pants, agonizingly slow.

Kristoff let his head fall back into the pillow with a frustrated groan as he felt the sensation of the belt slide against his waist before she threw it to the floor.

Anna bit her lip as she finally looked down popped open the first button. She worked on the second one before pulling the zipper down, eyes briefly glancing up to Kristoff’s flushed face.

He felt his breath quicken as she raised herself on her knees to pull the unwanted garments off. Kristoff pushed his hips up as he struggled to pull the trousers off, desperate to feel her touch.

Anna forced his hands away once more as she crawled down his legs, bringing the clothing with her. With them discarded on the floor, she made her way back up his body, stopping just before his hardened length.

When she took his erection in hand, both of them gasped. Anna had missed the feeling of him, hot and heavy, in her hands.

Kristoff moaned as he gripped the sheets. She began to stroke softly, fingertips ghosting the sides of his cock and dancing around the already dripping head.

“ _An-_ ” The rest of her name was choked down as she gripped him tightly.

Anna tilted her hips forward, the tip of his erection sliding over her slick folds. Her entire body jumped in anticipation as Kristoff cried out.

She raised herself over him, placing her hands back on his chest and teasing her entrance just out of his reach.

He grabbed her hips, but Anna pulled away, shaking her head. She wanted this. She _needed_ it, but she was going to make him wait.

She placed herself over him again, but when Kristoff bucked up, she backed down once more.

“ _Anna,_ ” he moaned. The pain of his injuries was nothing compared to the torture she was putting him through.

As she readied herself once more, Anna smiled at the urgency on his face. The man who faced armed soldiers and ancient curses head-on was brought to a trembling mess beneath her.

Kristoff grabbed her waist tightly in his gasp. “ _Please,_ ” he begged. “Please let me touch you.” He was in utter _agony._ He’d dreamed of her many nights, imagined what it would feel like to trace her body with his hands again if her ever had the chance. Now she was so close and she _knew_ what she was doing to him.

Anna could only tease so much before giving into her own desires, so she let him hold her, but not before staring deep into his eyes and gripping his length once more in her hand.

Kristoff gasped in pleasure as she held him and readied herself above him, one of her hands pushing down on his hip.

“Will you chase life with me, Kristoff? Death?”

“ _Yes,_ ” he pleaded. “ _Anything._ ”

With that, Anna lowered herself upon him the slightest bit, the head of his swollen cock ghosting her wet entrance.

“ _Anna._ ”

She braced her hands back on her chest and slid herself lower, eyelids fluttering shut at the wonderful feeling of him filling her again. He was hard and throbbing inside of her and solid and warm underneath her.

Kristoff’s hands moved to her hips, gripping desperately. “Please, Anna – _move._ ”

Anna slowly opened her eyes and gazed down at the man beneath her. She let her fingers tangle through the blond hair on his chest as she took him fully, gasping and digging her nails into his skin.

She began a slow roll of her hips, her hair slipping over her shoulder as she bent over him, breath intermingling with his.

“Faster,” Kristoff pleaded, jaw clenched from trying to hold back. “God, Anna-” the rest was lost in a groan as Anna picked up her pace, grinding above him.

She slid back up his length, then down, not resisting the moans that left her throat as she threw her head back.

Kristoff’s hips met hers roughly, his hangs grabbing her ass, then trailing up to her breasts, trying to touch as much as her as possible.

Anna cried out as she felt his hips leave the bed, pounding up and into her and hitting the desperate knot deep within her. She felt her arms begin to shake as she rode him with reckless abandon, each meeting of their hips bringing her closer to the edge.

Kristoff grunted as he grabbed her everywhere he could as he bucked up to meet her. The only thing in the world that mattered was the sensation of being inside her and the feel of his hands roaming her soft, perfect body. He was practically panting as she gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin before clawing down his chest.

Anna brought one of her hands down to her center, stroking her clit as she cried out once more at his thrusts. Her back arched as she felt herself coming to her end, then she screamed out. “ _Kris!_ ”

Seeing her touch herself as he watched his cock disappear repeatedly inside her caused Kristoff to finish immediately after, moaning deeply as he held her against him, emptying himself inside her shuttering body.

Slowly, as her arms were slightly trembling, Anna leaned over and finally placed her lips over his in a deep and desired kiss.

Kristoff responded immediately, finally releasing his hands from her body and bringing them to cup her face.

“I missed you,” she gasped into his mouth before going in for another kiss.

“I missed you, too. I’m sorry,” he whispered, eyes drifting shut.

“I know.”

As she kissed him again, Kristoff’s head fell back against the pillow and rolled a bit to the side.

“Kris?” She gently shook him. “Kristoff?”

He fell asleep.

He _actually_ fell asleep while still inside of her. _Men._

Anna rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up and rolled off him before pulling up the blanket and curling into his side. She sighed, but a small grin traced her lips as she kissed his cheek. “We never seem to get a break, do we?” she asked his sleeping form.

She’d make him feel bad about it later, but for the moment, she closed her eyes and joined him in their first restful sleep in days.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line taken from Titanic lmao


End file.
